Promises
by lollipop-lalala
Summary: [Some editing or AU on battles][AthrunKira] Slowly but surely, we'll forget. [Lousy, rushed work] Just review, please. Flames accepted.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

This is just something…I felt the need to write just ONE story, since I've got a huge writer's block. And it turned out stupid and weird.

This is also made because I'm about to graduate from my primary school, and I'm going to be separated from my best friend, because we're going to different schools.

I'm so sad.

_--_

"_I'll always be with you."_

"…_Is that a promise?"_

"_Yes."_

--

As the robotic bird hopped onto the brunette's hand, tears slid down his cheeks. He looked up, violet eyes filled with many emotions--sadness, grief, disappointment.

"You promised you won't leave me."

Although he understood the circumstances, promise was always a promise, and a promise was not meant to be broken.

"…I'm sorry…It's just…"

"You promised, Athrun."

"…I'm sorry."

He turned his back and left, tears falling rapidly.

--

"_You're my only best friend."_

"…_Really?"_

"_Yes. My one and only best friend."_

--

"Athrun!" He turned his head and saw a flash of green and red running towards him.

"How did it go?"

"It was great." Curses and angry swear words suddenly flew at him. The shorter boy raised his eyebrow.

"…So, you beat him again?" He nodded.

The green-haired laughed. "That's not unusual. Come on, let's go get something to eat!"

He saw a brunette in him.

--

"_I'll only be yours."_

"…_You will…?"_

"_Of course."_

--

"You will be engaged to Clyne's daughter."

"Good morning, Athrun." She greeted him, her voice sweet and melodious.

"This is a gift for you." He blushed, hading a bouquet of red roses to her. "And…I made something…"

He shoved a pink box into her hands. Slowly, she opened it and her face lit up in delight.

"Oh my! It's wonderful!" Looking into his eyes, she smiled, "Thank you."

Her attractiveness, perfection and charm immediately reminded him of someone…

--

"_The first thing I'll do when I see you is to hug you close."_

"…_What?"_

"_Hug you. Isn't that what you like?"_

"…" _He blushed._

_--_

He shot. He shot and shot, until a bullet was stuck and his gun wouldn't shoot. He raced towards the wounded woman…

"…Athrun?"

He stopped in his tracks, sweat plastering his forehead. He knew that voice…

"…Kira?"

The was an explosion, then someone shouted his name, panicked. He, for a second, hesitated, before he took one last glance at the shocked brunette, then fled into the cockpit the red Gundam.

--

"_Athrun…What if you were forced to kill me one day…?"_

"_That's absurd! You know I'll never fight you."_

"…_You're right…"_

_--_

His eyes widened in horror as Nicol's Blitz Gundam exploded. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes, and all he could think of was the fact that Kira killed him.

_Kira._

"KIRAAA!"

_I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him._

"Tolle! No!"

The Skygrasper fired, and he dodged easily. He flung his shield at the fighter…

"TOLLE!" Kira's voice was rough and filled with pain. But he could care less.

_I'll avenge Nicol._

In his murderous rage, he fought his best friend…

--

"_Athrun…"_

"_Hmm…?"_

"_If I die, promise me you won't forget me, and you will still love me…"_

"_Why are you--"_

"_Promise me, Athrun."_

"_Kira, you won't--"_

"_Just promise me, Athrun, please."_

"…_I promise." _

_--_

"To kill because one was killed, to be killed because of killing, do you think the war would end this way?"

"How could you kill him? He's your best friend!"

He bowed his head, letting his hair cover his face. Thousands of emotions flooded him--guilt, remorse, grief, regret, sadness…

Tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping onto his lap. Images of Kira flashed before his eyes.

_Athrun…_

He was smiling, like he always did.

_Athrun…_

He was crying, like his usual self.

_Athrun…_

He was calling him.

_Kira._

_You won't forget me, right?_

_I can't. I won't._

A smile.

_I love you, Athrun. _

_Kira._

_Don't break your promise, Athrun. _

_I never will, Kira._

_--_

_He caressed the soft brown hair as they sat under the tall, shady tree. A storybook lay on the brunette's lap as he rested his head at the crook of the taller boy's neck. Humming a soft tune as his beloved read the book, he looked up to the bright sky._

_He felt something drip onto his other free hand. Looking down, he saw that the brunette was crying._

"_Why are you crying?" He wiped the tears with his thumb._

"…_It's just the story. It's so sad."_

"_What is it about?"_

"…_It's about these two best friends…They were separated because of a war and had to fight each other. One of them then managed to kill the other…_

"_They made a promise when they were small, that they will never forget each other. The boy was praised for killing the other boy, and he was too happy to remember him at all. He forgot about his best friend…_

"_And the last thing the killed boy said was 'slowly but surely, we'll just forget.'"_

_The smaller boy looked up. "But we won't be like that, right? You won't forget me, right?"_

"_Of course we won't. You know I can't hurt you."_

"…_I know…It's just…"_

"_Don't you trust me? I love you, Kira." _

"_Athrun--" He was cut off as soft lips descended on his, passionately kissing him._

_--_

'_Slowly but surely, we'll just forget.' _

_I won't forget you, Kira. Never._

_This is a promise that's never going to be broken._

--

This is crappy, and I hate it. Urgh. Just review, please.


End file.
